Dandelion Dust
by Jaade
Summary: The entire, whirlwind relationship of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. The story of a man and his muse. OOTP-DH Canon R/T "Because dandelions are so fragile. One breath and they're just floating dust."
1. Insane Witch

**Hi!**

**So I'm back with a new story, guys. Yup. This will have a lot of chapters, maybe 45? I honestly think I'd love to complete this story. I'm focusing on the cheeky side of the relationship AS WELL as the tragedy that overcame them, because I mean, you cant have a story without bits of both.**

**I'm very sure readers of Starting Anew will enjoy this the most as they've seen mollycoddling Mummy Tonks, and stern Daddy Remus, but not them acting like kids in love. Anyway, I just hope all of you will read and enjoy this story. Alert me, and favourite me, but most of all, review me, as those are the things that make a story live.**

**I can update pretty fast as I'm glued to my computer hehe.**

**Disclaimer: HP aint mine yet. Yet.**

_**Insane Witch**_

The doorbell reverbrated loudly through the halls of Grimmauld Place, causing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to look up from their game of Gobstones.

"Who do you think that is, Pads?" asked Remus, stretching.

"Havent the faintest cl-" Sirius was immediately broken by a wailing noise from downstairs.

"MY GOD THIS PLACE IS SO BLOODY HUGE I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M AC-"

"FILTH!" screamed another, cracked, dustier voice. "HLF BREEDS AND BLOOD TRAITORS AND THIEVES HOLED UP IN THE ESTEEMED HOUSE OF BLACK!" It was Sirius' dear old mother, expressing her opinions from her eternal resting place.

"OH MY GOD! ITS GREAT AUNT WALBURGA! OH HELLO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING YOU! YOU"RE EVEN UGLIER IN PERSON" yelled the first noise again.

"Oh, God..." laughed Sirius "It's Tonks. Go shut the portrait up, Moony."

"No." he supplied.

"Just do it, and...welcome the newcomer." he chuckled.

Remus stalked off down the stairs, careful not to touch one of the elf heads, or the wall, or anything in particular, before he wrenched the curtains shut, and stood there for a moment, panting. It was, after all, the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Anything you touch could kill you.

"Wow, could you open them again, mister! I want to see her again!" The newcomer exclaimed. Remus was bemused. The voice sounder much higher when he was close. Much more _feminine. _He wheeled around, and there stood a girl.

"You're...I mean. Sirius said Tonks was...um." he stuttered, not expecting such a young female to appear in this dreary house. The burst of color, especially from her pink hair seemed to disorient him.

"I AM Tonks!" Hm, a surname then. "Can you open them again, please?"

"I don't really think so. Not now, anyway. Why?" asked Remus as he led the smaller witch up the stairs into the meeting room.

"Well," she started "My parents have been scaring me with the threat of her ever since I was about four, you see? I just want to see how she looks like in person, and stuff."

Remus chuckled as he threw open the door, as Sirius, Mad Eye and Kingsley greeted this...Tonks personage with great recognition. Remus hurriedly packed up the Gobstones set as Sirius stood with the girl, pointing out everyone to introduce them.

"This is Nymphadora..." he began

"SIRIUS YOU ARSE." she spat at him, her hair changing to red as she said the last word. Oh, a Metamorphagus, mused Remus. Different.

"Tonks. I'm quite sure she'll hex your appendages off if you call her...yeah. Her first name. Anyway, you know Mad Eye, Arthur and Kingsley from work, am I right?"

"What do you work as?" asked Remus.

"I'm an Auror, mate! Top class!" she basically bounced on the balls of her feet. An Auror? Such a little girl, an Auror? Remus raised his eyebrows

"Anyway, this is Molly, mother hen of the group, and she makes the best food ever tasted by man. " continues Sirius, throwing a sly look at Molly.

"This is Sni-Snape. He's our resident anus, you know." as Snape scowled daggers at the pair of them.

"If you go upstairs, you can meet Ron, whom I don't think will be very interesting to you, and Hermione and Ginny, the two girls. I take it you've already met Remus?"

"Yes she has!" gabbled Remus hurriedly.

"No she hasn't!" exclaimed Tonks. "He didn't, Sirius, it's not fair!"

"Since when was this a game?" muttered Remus as Sirius introduced him.

"This is Remus Lupin, then. My best friend, a pain in the arse at times, and just bloody useful at others."

"Oh ha-di-bloody ha."

The meeting went as well as expected, with Mundungnus arriving with his usual crime and odor, and Molly's cooking smothering it. Snape's report proved as dreary as ever, but that was probably a good sign, with the state of things going. At last the clock finally crept to midnight, and the last of the company began to leave, with the exception of Tonks, who sat on the table, examining her nails.

"So do you men want to play a game?"

"No." said the brown haired man, quickly.

"Yes you do."

"No. I don't." he countered.

"Fine. Sirius and I will play, right, Siri?" she asked the man, who suddenly started snoring very loudly, his head lolling on the armchair.

"Whatever, I don't want you anyway. We'll play tomorrow, all right?"

"We'll see."

"I'm going."

"Don't knock the troll's leg over."

"I'm going, you know. This is the time you tell me you want to play."

"Bye." he said, smirking, as she left, her pert bottom swinging from left to right.

Sirius snorted in his sleep. Sleep?

"I can see you ogling, you dirty man." he said, laughing.

"Who IS that girl? I mean, your family honestly has to be insane, but I think this has been the freakiest specimen." said Remus, yawning.

"Oh really? Then I can't wait till you play her game. I'm turning in. Good night, then." said Sirius, turning around. He walked out of the door, leaving Remus Lupin in silence, with only the elf heads for company. Something clinked in the corner, and a hasty muttering was heard, most of it malevolent.

"...filthy werewolf...lock it up..."

"Hello, Kreacher." Remus greeted the only elf in the room that wasn't decapitated.

"It speaks to Kreacher..."

Oh well. So much for kindness.

**Thats all for Chap One, folks!**

**Review, review review. 3 ANonymous revies are accepted and appreciated as well.**


	2. The Tickle Game

**So, um here is Chapter Two, hoes. I'd like them to get together pretty fast, to be perfectly honest, because I think they actually were dating for much of OOTP, and yeah... So here you go :P**

**Dudes, make make a silent promise that you will follow and review this story the MOMENT you finish reading this chapter.**

_**Tickling Game**_

She was going to Headquarters again, oh yes she was. She raised her eyebrows to check for any stray hairs and screwed up her face, turning her hair a brilliant pink. Sirius was amazing, she decided. That man was still stuck in his early twenties, and willing to do as many stupid things as she wanted him to. His friend was a little more confusing. He _was _handsome, no doubt about that, she mused, putting on lip liner. His grey eyes went perfectly with his light brown hair. Dirty blonde, almost. But he was different. He had that devil charm Sirius possessed, sure, but there also was something else. Something nicer.

She burst into Grimmauld Place, knocking over the trolls leg again.

"HEY, DID THE MEETING START?" she bellowed, her tinny voice echoing through the hallways, and snaking rainbow tendrils into the dull kitchen where the rest of the Order members waited.

'It's Tonks" sighed Molly, quickly putting away the breakable cutlery. "Remus, would you be a dear and go fetch her, while I put all this away." Remus chuckled. That insane witch was becoming pretty popular with the Order. He walked lazily into the hallway where she was busy poking the eyes out of one of the elf heads.

"Well. That's an outfit." he observed, looking at the skirt that rested _above _halfway of her thighs.

"It's what I normally wear. Do you want one?" she countered at him, winking at his linen shirt.

"Muchos gracias, Nympha-"

"No."

"Tonks." he finished lamely as her took her into the kitchen, where she promptly sat down, unfortunately, right next to Molly's clay pot.

"Maybe you could change seats, Nymphadora." simpered Molly, as she began casting watchful, wary glances at the pot.

"But I like this place." she whined.

"I'll change with you" suggested Kingsley, as he got up from his place beside Remus at the end of the table. Sitting next to Sirius's friend, who was going to probably listen attentively throughout the meetin. Fun. She plonked down on the chair, and Remus felt her thigh (bare as it was) grazing the cotton of his pants and fidgeted.

"Now this meeting is to decide what to do with Harry..." started Mad-Eye, giving endless lists of options as to what to do with the bespectacled boy. Remus stared straight ahead at him, although such a task was hard, as Miss Tonks beside him kept moving her feet this way and that.

"Stop that." he hissed at her, through the corner of his mouth.

"Stop what?" it was an innocent whisper, this one.

"You know..." he gestured with his face.

"Nope." Insane woman was still moving her legs around.

"Kicking me!" he exclaimed, in a whisper.

"Like this?" she chuckled quietly, _actually _kicking Remus with the pointed toe of her boot.

"Oh that does it." he claimed, as his loafer connected with her shin.

"Oh shut up. I've done better" as she stepped on his foot, no doubt leaving a mark on the leather.

He in turn started pulling her boots off with the help of his own feet as she tried to do the same to him. Suddenly Remus's left shoe came off, as did Tonks' right, almost at the same time.

"I win!" she whispered, congratulating herself.

"I suppose you do" chuckled Remus. "You actually deserve a present."

Tonks's eyes lighted up considerably.

"A present!" she squeaked, the whisper carrying to a Sirius observing them with a crude grin.

"This!" gasped Remus, as he began tickling her shoeless foot with his own. She turned beet red, suppressing it before she started doing the same to him. A gasp escaped them as they both collapsed into hysterical laughter, all notions of staying quiet forgotten as they giggled like children sharing a naughty secret.

"LUPIN! TONKS!" roared Mad Eye, sending Remus into even more gales of laughter, Tonks following him.

"S-sorry, Mad-Eye." he breathed, when he'd managed to get his breath back, as Tonks dived under the table and began fixing their respective shoes.

"WHAT on earth were you two doing!?" exclaimed the one eyed Auror, glaring.

"Why, we were commenting on-OW!" said Remus, a hand clapped over his mouth. Tonks had jabbed her fingernail into the sole of his foot, tickling it even more. She straightened up, grinning, and continued for the embarrassed werewolf.

"We were just commenting on how amazing your speech was and how your ideas were the most brilliant of them all!" she finished hastily. Sirius snorted.

Mad Eye's eye seemed to widen even further. "Liars!" he concluded. "I saw you two tickling each other under the table like a bunch of infants. Tonks, change places with Sirius, NOW." he barked, as Sirius started laughing now, and slouched next to Remus.

"Good on you, mate." he whispered into his friends' ear.

Tonks sat across from Remus now, pretending to pay the utmost attention to the plans being carried out, when sudennly she turned and winked at Lupin. He kicked out from across the table, as Mad Eye's eye widened again.

"Lupin!"

The meeting was finally over and Remus stretched and went to help Mad Eye pack the scrolls, leaving only Sirius and Tonks at the table.

"So...?" he questioned her.

"So what?" she asked him, examining her nails.

"Lupin."

"What about him?" she knew where he was getting, though. Oh yes.

"Well. When am I going to see little werewolf babies running around this hellhole?"

"When you suck your own-"

"Tut, tut missy. Remus doesn't like swearing. Oh God, who am I kidding?" he laughed.

"Why?" asked Tonks, genuinely curious about Remus swearing.

"He swears like a nun, all right? Just get him involved, and my God, that man can do things that you'd never dreamed of. I think a French prosti-"

"All right, all right!" closed Tonks, hurriedly. French whores didn't seem like a topic to discuss whilst Molly glared at them from the kitchen sink.

"Just don't piss him off, I advise you." said Sirius, smirking.

"Why not?"

"Oh, well. If you do, just stay a couple of metres away. He's a good man, though." he concluded.

XXXXXXXX

In the next room, Remus helped Mad Eye pack up his instructions.

"Um, so Alastor?" queried Remus.

"Yes, boy?" he snapped.

"This Tonks, she's been your apprentice for three years, yeah?"

"You interested in her?" Moody was always straight to the goddamn point, wasn't he?

"Um, I'm just curious."

"No. Lupin, any woman that could make you behave like you did at the meeting today-"

"I never!" Remus denied.

"Flirting back and forth like a Hogwarts couple. But she's a good gal, I reckon. Talks the hind leg of a donkey, but a good gal all the same." finished Moody.

Good girls can turn bad, mused Remus.

Very bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that's done. I'm gonna write the next chapter write now, so like, yeah. **

**Guys come on, please review, :D**

**You get a hug from Mr Sexy Remus Lupin.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Hey There, Skinny Love

**So, this is the next chapter up. Im on Christmas break right now, so I can churn out chapters pretty quickly. **

**Read and review, guys! Anonymous reviews are appreciated as well, thank you! I'm really close to making them get together right now, to be honest, because I cant exactly devote 20 chapters to them admitting love. I want to get on to the fluffy dating scene already!**

**I think this chapter is a bit...mature. Don't read if you're under 13 please.**

_**Skinny Love**_

"So, Remus..." drawled Sirius, as he sprawled on a bed in Remus's room.

"What, Black?" he asked, straightening his tie.

"Take that tie off, mate. Tonks doesn't like it!" smirked Black.

"I don't wear ties to show To-"

"Yes you do." cut off Sirius. "You do everything to impress her, and vice versa, brother."

"Shut up, Sirius." snapped Remus. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" asked Sirius, getting off the bed now. "While you two are so wrapped up in your um...friendship, as you call it, let me tell you whats going on with the rest of this house.

"What?" asked Remus, shortly.

"Well, Kingsley and Mad Eye have bet ten Galleons on the date you ask her out. Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur are comparing you two as to how they were before. Bloody _Kreacher _ mutters about werewolf cubs. Even the kids!"

"The kids!" exclaimed Remus.

"Molly and, well, myself, update the girls on every movement you two make toward each other."

"You bloody stalker!" gasped the werewolf.

"And Fred and George have promised me fifty Galleons worth of merchandise if you kiss her before Christmas! Ginny and Hermione are sighing over you two."

"This is outrageous! How dare all of you..." trailed off Remus, as Tonks walked into the room.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, bouncing on her feet again.

"All right!" agreed Sirius, sitting on the floor. "Moony, you too?"

"Hell no. WIth you two, I don't want to run naked through the halls of Grimmauld Place and scar Kreacher for life." he excused himself.

"Oh come on, Remus! It's no fun with only Siri-"

"Hey!" interjected Sirius.

"Please?" she begged him, her dark eyes twinkling. Remus obliged, and sat down next to them, as Tonks placed her wand between them. It spun around and around till it rested on Tonks.

"Truth or dare?" asked Sirius.

"Truth." said Tonks, warily. Accepting a dare from Sirius was like walking nude in a snowstorm.

"Would you have raw, passionate sex with Remus in the broom cupboard?"

Tonks blushed furiously. "What's the other option?"

"Have raw, passionate sex with him on the kitchen table."

Remus turned red as well. "Sirius!"

"The table." muttered Tonks, hurriedly spinning the wand again, which landed on Remus.

Sirius grinned. "Truth or dare, Remus."

"Truth, you ass."

"Would you make love to Tonks on a starry night sky, quoting Shakespeare?"

"SIRIUS!"

"BLACK YOU ARSE!"

"Or would you take her to a hotel room and do it to pounding music?" he finished.

"Stars, but without Shakespeare." Remus was pink as he spun the wand, which rested on Sirius.

"Dare." he said immediately.

"Kiss Remus." said Tonks, quickly.

"I'm not gay!" remarked Sirius, his eyes widening in disgust at kissing his best friend.

"On the mouth, ten seconds, and I'm counting."

"Pucker up." he said to Remus, brusquely, the latter looking like he wanted to sink through the floor. He planted his lips onto the werewolf's, and motioned Tonks to start counting.

"Ten, nine, eight, seeeeveeeeen, siiixxxx,..." she drawled, grinning.

"OH HEAVENS WHAT HAVE I WALKED INTO!?" exclaimed Molly Weasley, confronted with the sight of two kissing men, and a very self satisfied woman. The two broke apart, Sirius spitting like a cat.

"It's nothing Molly!" mended Remus. "Tonks just dared us to, I promise!"

"That whore made us do it!" screamed Sirius, pointing to the laughing Tonks.

"All right. I'll leave you to your...games." said Molly, wrinkling her nose and closing the door.

"I'm going to wash all this homosexuality off my lips, thank you very much" said Sirius, walking out of the room. Tonks streched up, causing her already short dress to hike up even further.

Remus felt a tug of desire for the witch infront of him._ If he jumped on her... He could just rip that dress of like it was nothing, and they could do it right on the floor of his bed-_

He moved closer to her. He was about a foot taller than the girl so he bent down. One month was enough. He'd take action NOW, or face Sirius's wrath forever.

"I didn't really like kissing Sirius." he whispered into her ear, huskily.

"Who would you have preferred?" Tonks knew this game. Liked it very much, she did.

"Maybe a little witch would have been all right." his lips ventured closer to hers.

"A little one?" she breathed, her hand on his cheek.

"One like...this." He kissed her then, strong and hard, one month's worth of constant longing for the girl poured into it, and she kissed him back, soft and sweet. Lingering. And then they broke apart, panting a little.

"Do you want to go for dinner?" he asked the witch.

"Dinner?" she queried, her head adorably quirked on one side.

"Yes. And we'll come back here and...talk or something." _Fuck her out of her mind, you mean, _whispered his inner Sirius.

"Like a date, you mean." asked Tonks, smiling now.

"I suppose so. Yes, a date, then. Today?" stumbled Remus.

"Of course!"

"I WON THE BET! I WON THE BET! FRED AND GEORGE ARE GOING TO PAY PAY PAY!" screamed an unholy voice from the cupboard, yes the one with the hue keyboard.

"GOOD ON YOU, MATES!" he looked back once before rushing off to write an exhilarating letter to the Weasley twins.

"That perverted bastard." muttered Remus darkly.

Much like himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, yeah. Sex is coming, but not in the next chapter haha. But then, theyre basically together now, so I can sleep easy, FINALLY.**

**Please review, for a sexy Remus bite.**


	4. Bloody Sirius Black!

**And here it is. Their "date". And what follows.**

**Guys, review this chapter. Reviews are like a life source, to be perfectly honest. They make one WANT to continue the story. Thanks k.**

**ANyway, Remus is rather a sexpot isn't he? I know you all want angsty Remus, but just wait, he comes soon. Just wait :P**

_**Bloody Sirius Black**_

"Ready?" Remus asked Tonks, who rushed out of her room at the sound of his voice.

"Of course. Where are we going then?" she asked, as they entered the London street, which was actually sunny that day.

"I was thinking a classy pub?" suggested Remus, "So we can get wasted as well as be classy?"

"Sounds great." She was afraid he would take her to a huge Italian restaurant where she would end up embarassing everyone. Thank God Remus was a bad boy.

"So... do you mind?" asked Remus, conversationally.

"Mind what?"

"Being seen with me." He gestured to their clasped hands.

"Why would I mind? I mean, it's not like you're the Hunchback of Notre Dame, you're hot, arent you?"

Remus blushed.

"So..." started Tonks this time. "Are we..?"

"Are we what?" It was Remus's turn to be quizzical.

"You know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked unashamedly.

"I kissed you." he stated.

"And I kissed you back, didn't I?"

"Then I guess we are, as you put it, boyfriend and girlfriend." Remus laughed. The pub was indeed a classy affair, serving only the poshest drinks. It was a Muggle pub, and Remus had plenty of Muggle money on him, jobs not exactly being hard to procure. They sat down at a table for two in the corner.

"What would you like?" asked Remus, surveying the menu.

"A Cosmo, maybe. What are you having?" she asked him.

"Vodka."

"Is it strong?"

"The strongest." he stated proudly. He wasn't Sirius, he could hold his alcohol. The waiter came and took the orders, instrucking them to wave for a refill.

"Quick service, isn't it?" observed Tonks. "Very efficient."

"Well, they don't have magic. They have to get by somehow, don't they." said Remus. "So, Nymphadora, what are you reading right now?"

"Well, that's a nice question. Very not boring you know," she said, taking a sip of her Cosmo.

"Just tell me." laughed Remus.

"Jane Eyre. I know, I know, you read it when you were three." she added.

"Actually, that's a very good book. Who's your favourite character?" Remus downed his second shot of vodka.

"Rochester, obviously. He's so...imperfect, isn't he?" she mused, the fictional character appealing to her.

"Very." And he waved for more drinks. The conversation carried deep into the evening, laughing heartily, making dirty jokes and discussing the most perverted of Victorian literature. At last, the clock struck twelve and they made to get up, cracking their knuckles.

Remus handed money to the cashier, who counted it out and ushered them to the door. The chilly London air was in return, the night wind biting at their faces and ankles.

"Lets get back quickly. Apparate?" suggested Remus. Tonks grabbed onto his arm and found herself on the threshold of the house of Sirius' forefathers.

Remus locked the door silently, and took his new girlfriend into the kitchen, lighting a fire with a wave of his wand. My God, he was drunk, he noticed himself. Eight, nine shots of vodka had finally made it up into his brain and were clouding his senses.

"So weren't we going to talk?" questioned Tonks, sitting in the kitchen table, her legs crossed under her tiny dress.

"We could." Remus moved toward her, his frame tall and imposing. "Or we could..." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Let the night take us?" she whispered huskily, letting her tongue roll across her lips.

That did it. He pressed his lips on hers, and she obliged, her hands roving across his body, finding ridges of muscles, and hard, unyielding sinew, and...oh my. Oh my, my. He pressed himself on her, so that both of them were lying on the kitchen table, the heavy oak one, where they carried out their meetings, and groped her in places she'd never thought existed, and he ran his teeth across her neck, sure to leave a mark tomorrow.

Sirius Black was thirsty. He didn't even know why, but he sure was thirsty. And bloody Remus still hadn't come back home. That ass, probably reading literature to her in Madame Puddifoot's. He trudged his way toward the kitchen and yawned before switching on the light.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS SWEET GOD IN HEAVEN!" he yelled, before he started laughing hysterically. Hysterically as in, like a baby being tickled, tears running down his face, looking only moments away from wetting himself. His best friend, Mr Studious Prefect Remus, Mr Perfect, Mr Clean and Good Boy Remus was sprawled on the kitchen table with his little cousin, about ten minutes into foreplay, it seemed to Sirius' seasoned mind.

Thank the Lord they were fully clothed. That naughty boy, trying to bang her on the table itself, and Sirius just laughed harder.

Remus sprang up off her, mortified. "SIRIUS! YOU ARSE!"

He still laughed like the demon he was.

Tonks' eyes were wide. "I think we'll talk tomorrow, Remus." she siad, blushing, and pecked him on the cheek before running out of the house, laughing.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius looked up, still sobbing with laughter. Oh shit, he thought vaguely, Remus was properly angry.

"Sorry mate, I just needed a glass of water, and there you were, trying to pork on the kitchen table!" he snorted again.

"I suggest, Sirius, you go back to bed before you wet yourself like the idiotic child you are." Remus was harsh and chilly. Damn, thought Sirius.

"Fine, fine." He turned back and went to bed, leaving a very unsatisfied Remus to go back to his own bed.

Bloody Sirius Black, he thought. That arse.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry again, Moony!" bounced Sirius into Remus' room.

"Oh God, Sirius, shut the door. And shut up. My head's killing me."

"Ah, Moony has a hangover, I see. A very bad one. Would you like me to call Dr Nymphadora?" teased Sirius.

"Fuck off Sirius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**And there. I guess this chapter should be M, but whatever. I KNOW you enjoyed it. I just know it. To show your appreciation, a review would be in order, I guess.**


End file.
